The present invention relates to an electrical plug/socket adaptor.
In particular though not solely the invention relates to an electrical plug/socket adaptor for use by travellers to allow for an adaptation of sockets found in various countries to occur so that plugs from other countries can make a connection with the socket. Further in particular, though not solely the present invention relates to an electrical plug/socket adaptor for adaptation of the sockets for use by domestic DC voltage devices.
Electrical plugs and their corresponding sockets differ by country in shape, size and configuration. The type of plug and socket used in each country for domestic power use is usually set by national standards, rules or legislation. Nearly every country around the world has been free to develop or adopt their own specific plug and socket design. For travelling this is a problem because travellers will take along devices that run on power and that utilize a plug that is designed to fit into sockets of their country of origin. This means that when a traveller wishes to use power in a country having sockets that do not correspond to the plug of the device for which they desire the power, a direct connection cannot be made. Adaptors to act intermediate of a plug and socket are known. Such adaptors may come in the form of a multi part adaptor where parts are removed and other parts are connected so as to reconfigure the adaptor for use in different countries. This requires for such multi parts to be retained together which can be problematic. If a part is lost then the adaptor may not be fully functional. Other adaptors exist that can cater for adaptation between different sockets and different plugs but where the size of the adaptor is undesirably large. For travellers, being able to travel with an adaptor that is of a compact size is desirable.
There are other adaptors available but that may not offer the versatility for providing adaptation between a substantial proportion of international socket designs and plug designs.
A significant challenge is to design an adaptor that is small and that contains:
a) the four plugs to connect to the four most common socket configurations being used in foreign countries,
b) the possibility to plug in four corresponding plugs,
c) to meet all safety standards for all plugs, and
d) to provide a device that is generally safe.
This is desirable from a consumer's point of view as well as from a supply chain point of view. Manufacturers and/or distributors desire a reduction in stock numbers to reduce logistics complexities.
Also, to provide a small adaptor it must be at least big enough to meet the minimum surface requirements according to the various standards prescribing plug design. Ideally the adaptor at where the plug portion of the adaptor is to be provided should be sufficiently large to meet the safety standards but preferably be no larger than is necessary to allow full functionality of an adaptor.
The most common types of electrical plugs that are catered for by adaptors include:
a) the North American two-pin plug (comprising of flat parallel blades),
b) the European two-pin plug (round pins with a plastic or rubber pin base, and also commonly known as the “Europlug”),
c) the British three-pin plug comprising of rectangular blades, two of which are circuit blades and one of which may be an earth blade or dummy blade that also serves the purpose of actuating any socket connection restrictors upon the insertion of the plug into a corresponding socket, and
d) the Australian two-pin plug (comprising of oblique blades).
Where reference herein is made to these types of plugs it is to be understood to mean plugs of this kind that are known and that include features as generally described above.